


Smile, Smile!

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: After his asthma attack, Ciel and Doll share a bed, and she makes an interesting discovery.





	Smile, Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backing up all the fics from my Tumblr here, so this fic is 4 years old. I edited a few grammar errors and bad word choice, but be warned that this is not my Peak Performance, LOL.

Doll wasn’t sure why she cared so much for the circus newcomer.

But Smile seemed sweet, and innocent, and just…a little helpless. He obviously wasn’t used to the circus setting, and she had taken it upon herself to look after the odd boy.

When she’d found him sneaking around, of course she’d been a bit upset, and confused, but she wasn’t going to let him get killed by a snake either, so of course she save him. And when he had an asthma attack, of course she tried to help him. And of course she stayed with in the infirmary, although she didn’t really  _mean_ to fall asleep beside him.

But that didn’t hurt either.

When she woke, Black was not there, and Smile was still asleep, his cheeks pink from feeling feverish and his hair falling over his face delicately. Her arm was around his tiny waist, and she smiled slightly. He was so  _small_ and  _fragile_ feeling, and she felt an urge to hold him closer, although she was scared he may break if she did. The instincts weren’t motherly, and they were more than friendly. 

No, she was not falling for Smile. She refused to admit that. Sure, he was cute but he was an awkward, clumsy, strange… He began to stir beside her and she realized her fingers had been stroking his side as he let out a huff, still not quite awake. Doll grinned at her discovery, picking up the pace of her motion, and pressing down a bit harder, tracing patterns into his skin as he squirmed. 

 “Wh-Whahat?” Smile muttered, letting a giggle slip out as her fingers moved closer to his stomach. His eyes opened and he pushed at her hand, annoyed. “Leave me alone, Freck-” He cut himself off with another giggle. “I mean, Doholl. And stop doing that!” 

 “Why?” The girl questioned, pulling him back towards her, her fingers swiftly scribbling across his stomach as he giggled harder, cheeks blushing bright pink. “Are you ticklish?” 

 “No! I just don’t want you touching me while I sleep!” he defended, biting down on his lip to contain his laughter, although it still bubbled out between his lips.

 “You’re lying to me, Smile. And liars must be punished…” The freckled girl gave him an evil smirk, pushing him to the bed and sitting on his thighs, poking her fingers all across his torso as he giggled weakly.

 “Stohop!” The blue haired boy pleaded, trying to grab her wrists with his hands. 

 “Fine, but only because you’re sick. But I am going to use this against you.” Doll said, slowing her fingers and letting him breathe. “Actually, one last thing..” She trailed off, undoing two of the middle buttons of his nightshirt, and he made a noise of protest. She bent down and blew a huge, wet raspberry on the skin of his belly and Smile shrieked, rolling away from her the moment she got off him, his hands fumbling to re-button his clothes. 

 “I hate you.” he said, but there was no real venom behind his words. 

 “That’s not very nice,” she fake pouted at him, wiggling her fingers in his direction.

 “Let’s see how you like it!” he cried, pushing her over onto the bed, mimicking what she had done to him. Ciel had never tickled anybody before, except maybe Lizzy when they were younger. But Doll had years of experience with her little family, although she was usually on the receiving end; like now. 

Yes, Ciel was ticklish, but Doll was too. Not quite as sensitive as the Earl in disguise, but still enough to get revenge. She burst into giggles as his fingers roamed her sides experimentally, one hand flying towards his to try and block his hands, the other to her face to keep her hair over her eye. 

 “Smihile, stop!” she whined, wriggling beneath him.

 “No,” he replied simply, continuing to tickle her torso with quick fingers. He tickled her for a moment until she managed to buck him off her.

They lied together on the infirmary bed, both red-faced and giggling slightly. 

 “Well, isn’t this sweet?” A voice spoke from the corner. Both teens shot up in shock, and saw Sebastian, or Black in Doll’s mind, smirking in the entrance to the tent. Both blushed harder, and Smile’s face turned to a stony expression at the sight of him. 

 “How long were you standing there?” He asked, annoyance and embarrassment obvious in his tone. 

 “Only for a minute or two,” Black answered honestly. (Not like he had much of a choice.) 

 “I should uh-probably get going. Circus duty calls.” Doll spoke up, turning to face Smile. “Bye, Smile…Feel better,” she muttered, then leaned over to kiss his already red cheek, setting his face ablaze. She stood and left, a small smile on her face. Ciel stared after her, slightly dazed. 

 “You two are adorable,” Sebastian teased. “And don’t worry, Master, I won’t tell Lady Elizabeth about any of this.” Ciel glared at him. 

“No, you won’t. In fact, you will never mention this again, to anybody. Is that clear?” 

 “Yes, my Lord.”


End file.
